


A New Addition

by writerdot



Series: 14 Day McDanno Challenge [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdot/pseuds/writerdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks he should have seen this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Sorry I missed yesterday, but I was not feeling well and just couldn't do it. So much for one a day. Oh well. I still plan on doing as much as I can. This is another fluffy little ficlet, I hope you guys like it. :-)

**Day 10: with animals**

“Are you really sure this is a good idea?”

It’s fairly late and when Steve mentioned that they had ‘somewhere to go’ before heading home for the night, Danny had known something was up. But Steve hadn’t looked upset or nervous or anything. He’d actually looked a little excited and Danny couldn’t help but enjoy this side of his partner. It used to be, before his mother, before Wo Fat, that playful Steve came out more often. Once he’d seen how elated Steve had looked in the car, he’d decided that he was going to, for once, keep his mouth shut and go with the flow.

Now that they've reached their destination, he is starting to think he should have seen this coming. Ever since their introduction to Mr. Pickles last year, Steve has been hinting at getting a pet, but they always got caught up in work or other things and even after Danny had moved in, they’d still never gotten the chance to actually talk about it.

Now, Steve is looking at him, eyes wide, and damn it, Danny should maybe consider limiting his time with Grace, because that is a Grace ‘Danno, pleeeaaase’ look if he’s ever seen one.

“Danny-“

“Steve, it’s not even how I felt about them. I will admit that Mr. Pickles was not bad for a cat, but we are barely home, right? This is not going to work, who’s going to take care of her when we’re practically living at HQ because of a particularly nasty case?”

Steve looks completely unconcerned about this. “Then we bring her to the office with us. We could get a separate litter box.”

Danny blinks in disbelief. “We bring her to the-seriously?”

“Danny, look, Kono’s aunt wants to give these guys good homes, okay? We can make it work,” Steve beseeches.

Then he holds the cat up in front of Danny’s face. “Can you really resist this face, Danny? I mean, come on. Take a good look.”

Okay, fine, the cat _is_ really cute. He judges that she is just a little bigger than his palm and her ears are almost too big for her head. Her fur is orange and white splotches and is in fluffy tuffs, mostly from Steve running his fingers through her fur from the moment he picked her up. She blinks at him a little sleepily and is completely pliant in Steve’s hand.

And he’s just realized that he’s already been thinking of the cat as ‘her.’ Crap.

He tilts his head to the side to regard Steve. His partner hasn’t lost any of the enthusiasm and anticipation he’d had on the way here.

Danny is coming to the slow realization that he might have already decided ‘yes’ even before he’d seen where Steve was taking them and why. If he's found something else that will make Steve look this relaxed and happy...

That doesn’t mean that he can’t keep giving Steve a hard time about it, though.

“Do you even know how to take care of a cat?” Danny demands as Steve pulls her back against his chest in a cuddle. Danny is pretty sure that if his heart wasn’t already gone over this guy, it would have been immediate goo right there in the darkness of Kono’s aunt’s house.

Steve shrugs. “When I found out about this, I did some research.”

Danny knows that tone. He sounds way too casual.

“You already adopted her, didn’t you?”

Steve has the grace to look sheepish. “Not officially, but Kono’s aunt sent pictures. Once I saw her, I couldn’t help it, I knew I wanted her, but I do actually want to run this by you, since we live together now.”

“How do you know I’m going to say yes?” Danny asks, crossing his arms over his chest, amused despite himself.

“Well,” Steve begins slowly. “I kind of figured it wouldn’t be too hard to talk you into it.”

Danny can’t help a laugh. “Of course you did.”

Steve holds the cat in front of Danny’s face again.

Danny sighs. “Oh, stop it, you already knew what my answer was going to be, you big dork. I’m not doing the cat box.”

“Deal.” Still holding the cat to his chest, Steve holds out a hand for a shake. Danny rolls his eyes and complies. Before he knows it, Steve has released his hand and has it wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a light kiss.

“Thanks, Danny,” Steve says softly.

Danny exhales slowly. “Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I love you.” _And want to see you happy._ He doesn’t say that out loud, but the soft affection lining Steve’s eyes and mouth tells him that he gets the message anyway.

Steve kisses him again. “I know, I love you, too.”

Danny squeezes his hip gently, then backs away. “I’m guessing you have a name?”

Steve grins. “Not yet, but I have a few ideas.”

“Naturally,” Danny says dryly. “Come on, let’s go do this.”

As Danny follows him to meet Kono’s aunt to finalize the new addition to their house, he’s already decided he’s going to talk Steve into getting a dog, eventually, too.

He’s sure it'll be a snap.

 


End file.
